


Exception

by yawhakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, leon - Freeform, neo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawhakyeon/pseuds/yawhakyeon
Summary: In which Hakyeon was afraid to fall in love, but not until he met Taekwoon.





	Exception

Hakyeon slowly open his eyelids. He blinks his eyes a few times, trying to adjust with the lights. After a while he scans around the surrounding, noticing that he is now in his room, back at home.

What happened? He wonders to himself.

He tried to recall his memories. He doesn't have any trial today, so probably he was in the office, reading cases. Yeah, the case. He was heading out to eat his late lunch -it's already 3pm- when his vision suddenly turns black.

"You're awake now?" He heard a voice. It 's Hongbin, his cousin who are living with him.

Hakyeoon nods his head, he couldn't give a reply as his throat feels dry. Hongbin walks in the room with a glass of water and he pass it to Hakyeon. Hakyeon thankfully take the glass and gulp down the water. After feeling better he finally voice out a question, "What happened?".

"Yeah, tell me what happened. Your PA called me saying that you passed out all of a sudden" Hongbin reports. He was on his way to his class -which he was already late- when he received a call. "Again" he continues, referring to the passed out sentences. Again, Hakyeon collapsed again. This is the second time for this month. 

"Oh" Hakyeon replied shortly, doesn't know how to respond to that news.

"Oh?" Hongbin stare Hakyeon with piercing eyes, his nagging mode has slowly turn on "Just how many times I have told you to take care of your health?"

This is not the first time. Once in a while this would happen to Hakyeon, especially when he's busy studying a case. Hongbin understands that Hakyeon is a hardworking lawyer, but that doesn't mean that that man can keep working without caring about his healths even a bit. Hakyeon probably has skip a few meals and sleeps for days, which leading him to passed out in the office.

Hongbin hasn't even touch about Hakyeon's physical body condition. The last time he saw Hakyeon exercise or workout probably before Hakyeon got into the company, which is three months ago. "Hyung, its important to-"

"Eat my meals regularly, get enough rest, keep my health and body in good condition" Hakyeon continue Hongbin's words. The same lectures he'll get everytime he passed out. He sighs, half of him feeling guilty for making Hongbin worried while another half feeling annoyed hearing the same lectures again and again. "I get it, okay?"

"You need to do it, not just remembering what I told you to do. If you keep being like this, you'll die before you know it" Hongbin now has his hand on his waist. Sure it doesn't happened every day but it's been more than three times Hakyeon has passed out since he joined the company. He just get unbelievably busy lately. At least during University Hongbin can keep an eye on Hakyeon, but now that that man have started to work he even barely get to see Hakyeon. Though the doctor has assured him that Hakyeon is okay and just need a little rest, Hongbin might going to attend his cousin's funeral earlier if Hakyeon continue being like this.

Hakyeon frowns, he only fainted but his cousin acts like he almost died. Talking about being dramatic...

 

~

 

It's finally saturday. Hakyeon woke up a little late this morning. By the time he's done bathing, it's already lunch time. He steps out and sighs in relief when he didn't see any living creature -a.k.a Hongbin, who else could it be?- in the house. The latter must be out with his friends.

He searches for some food in the kitchen where he only found a few apples. He's not in the mood to cook or something. So he finally decides to order some delivery food. Taking a seat on his favourite couch, he search for something interesting to watch. News? No thanks. Dramas? Dramas giving him a headache. Home shopping?

His eyes glued on the screen when he saw a man instruct how to use a machine - treadmill. What caught his intention was ; First, the man is handsome. Totally his type. Uh huh. 

Second, the video reminds him of Hongbin's advice about him living a non-healthy lifestyle and he should change his lifestyle. Did he? He stares the black noodle that arrived ten minutes earlier, he looks at how he is relaxing on the couch doing nothing on Saturday. When was the last time he jogs or even exercises?

Okay. All set. He finally decides, this evening he's going to the park.

 

~

 

The weather is nice. Hakyeon love how it's not hot and breezy. He plugs in his earphone before warming up. One, two, three...

He starts his pace slowly and it becomes faster after a while.

After a total of five minutes and fifteen seconds slow-jogging at the park -where he hasn't even reach half of the park-, he finds himself already panting hard. How unfit he could have been after not exercising for a few months?

Hakyeon slow down his pace -which was already slow- until he finally just walk. Yeah, walk. Walking is an exercise too. As long as he sweats, that's good enough.

He walks along the park, following the track whiles looking around. Its Saturday, many people are here doing activities. He sees a few couples, parents with kids, a group of teenagers and much more. Everyone seems to have at least one person with them, except himself. He's the only one alone.

His phone suddenly vibrates, telling him that he got a new message. He unlocks his phone, reading the message.

 

Hongbin : Hyung let's have dinner together!

 

Hakyeon proceed to give a reply. He types the letter one by one, a little slow because he's multitasking right now ; walking and texting. It sure does require him to focus.

 

Hakyeon : ok. I'm om-

 

Hakyeon yelp a little when he suddenly feels a hand pull his body out of the track, he thought he was going to fall on the grass but weirdly, he doesn't. He was glued to a body, the hand was still lingering around his waist - holding him.

He looks up and saw a pale skin man, a cat-like pair of eyes and his thin lips that look like he is pouting. Slightly. Their eyes are lock to one another for a few seconds before Hakyeon's phone vibrates again.

The man suddenly seems to realize that he is still holding Hakyeon, he cough a little before releasing Hakyeon. His cheeks blush a dusty pink as he scratch his back neck awkwardly. "I- uh... That boy, almost hit you" he said, pointing at the boy who's riding a bicycle not far from then.

Hakyeon nodded his head, finally understands. "Ahhh... Uhmm... Thanks" Hakyeon replies and bow down politely.

The man smiled, "well umm.. be careful" he said before walking away fastly. Hakyeon couldn't give a reply as the man is out of his sight in a blink of an eye.

His phone vibrates again.

 

Hakyeon : ok. I'm omkwpfhre

Hongbin : what's omkwpfhre?  
Hongbin : hello? R u alrite?

 

Hakyeon read his sent chat earlier, he must have accidentally typed that when he was being pulled.

He replied shortly before heading home.

 

Hakyeon : yeah. I'm omw.

 

 

Hakyeon note to himself to not play with his phone while walking again. The man was seriously his life saver. Who knows what could have happened to him if the man doesn't pull him? He might get seriously injured. Hero. That man surely is Hakyeon's hero. 

And Hakyeon owes him.

 

 

~

 

 

The next weekend Hakyeon went to the park again. He told Hongbin that he wanted to jog around the park which Hongbin only gave him a doubtful look, feeling weird that Hakyeon suddenly wanted to jog. In the end Hakyeon had to confess what has happened and that he's in a mission to search for his hero. Not that he want anything from that man, but he thought that it would be nice to treats that man anything as a gratitude. The man save his life after all.

After walking -supposedly jogging but he's tired- for a thirty minutes around the park, he couldn't spot the man anywhere. He finally decides to take a rest. He sat on the bench, looking around. He wishes that he could at least see the man again, even once. He prays silently until he saw the man appeared -finally- out of nowhere. He's wearing a sleeveless white top and black nike shorts. The man saw Hakyeon, he smiles a little at Hakyeon although he doesn't stop his running.

Hakyeon smiles back. He couldn't done any more than that as the man is suddenly out of Hakyeon's sight before Hakyeon know it.

'oh god, I should have chased him' Hakyeon mumbles to himself. His plan was to at least know the man's name but he became speechless and shy when he saw the man. Which in the end he only get to exchanges smile with the man. Hakyeon tried again the next few weeks, but the same thing happened. Hakyeon can't stop feeling disappointed at himself as he can't even get his hero's name.

 

 


End file.
